I am God
by Integration
Summary: You may want to know that he also likes to sleep in on Sundays when duty doesn’t call and that his special skills are not that special at all.


I am God

* * *

I am God.

Drinking coffee that is far too bitter in a café that is far too small.

Waiting for the savoir of the world.

Being God does have its benefits but it seems that I can't magically procure money from nowhere, so I do have a job that is 9-5. All the other omnipotent duties are dealt with in lunch times and at night, just before I collapse onto the bed that is bigger than a single man needs.

It is interesting to know that god also needs to sleep, is it not?

You may want to know that he also likes to sleep in on Sundays when duty doesn't call and that his special skills are not that special at all.

If anything he is an overrated magician that can perform parlour tricks.

No matter how hard I try, I shall never turn into fire.

There are other gods in other worlds that specialise in that.

--

My world's savoir is a burly man that is on the wrong side of rough and always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

He doesn't know it yet but his pet peeve is cutesy nick names.

Red eyes and black hair, he is of Asian descent and prides himself on his culture. A little bit too much for some peoples liking. He is not an agreeable man and he definitely has no trouble throwing his weight around to get his way.

Muscles flex when something stands in the way of this man.

If he was to kill, he would do with a sword… guns are the coward's way out.

This man, Kurogane is the unlikely savoir of this unsavoury world.

Whatever happened to the son of god, born of Immaculate Conception? Maybe it is just as overrated as I myself am.

--

Kurogane loves coffee, bitter coffee in a café that is no quite quiet or busy. It's not perfect either though. In fact it is quite the opposite, with the decaying walls and old bathroom.

The coffee here is bitter though, and they don't add cinnamon or hazelnut to mask the raw taste of coffee. It's a refreshing change.

The door used to jingle when opened but that was long ago, before Kurogane became a patron. Maybe, even before it became what it is today. A café hanging in on the edge of its teeth.

Its on the silent side of quiet today, its only customer a blonde seated at the counter with a paper that he was never reading sat out in front of him. He looks at Kurogane with one of the widest smiles in the world, as if he is the cat who just stole the cream.

And, as Kurogane peers into the cup of coffee on the counter, he observes that the blonde may well have cleared the store of its cream supply.

Kurogane snorts and the man, now beside him at the counter, smile only grows with the lie. He peers at Kurogane with half shut eyes covering a blue that appears deep and full of world knowledge that only belongs to the elderly.

A pale slender hand is held out.

"My name is Fai," he tells Kurogane with a slight tilt of the head.

Kurogane ignores the offered hand and growls out his name.

'Fai' laughs and chatters on about big mean puppies who can't speak properly until the café owner comes out from the back to see what the noise is about. If he didn't notice the way Kurogane is reaching for Fai's neck, as if he were about to strangle the lithe man he chooses to ignore it for his own health.

Kurogane orders black coffee and it starts yet another spat.

"Nothing less could be expected from Kuro-tan, of course you wouldn't mask the bitter taste of coffee"

"Don't talk about me like you know me", Kurogane barks in reply and the mysterious stranger, the blonde that invaded his space effortlessly smiles in a manner that suggests the exact opposite. It sends chills down the spine when you gaze into the face of a man undaunted by someone as intimidating as Kurogane.

Kurogane sighs and pulls a hand through his hair.

Loonie Bin reject or escapee, Kurogane wouldn't ever have to care again once the coffee arrived.

…He hoped despite the niggling feeling in his stomach and the newly attached annoyance at his side.

* * *

Damn I'm Tired

Review Please :)

* * *


End file.
